SpeedDating
by Manga-forever08
Summary: "Je ne voulais pas y aller. Si j'aurais su ce qui m'attendait, jamais je n'aurais mit les pieds là-bas. Je me fais simplement traîner vers un bar spécial. Si j'aurais su que je le verrais de nouveau après tant d'années... J'en avais oublié son nom, son visage et le son de sa voix. Seule le visage de sa mère m'est resté gravé. "Aller Naruto! ... SasuNaru, KibaXHinta et ShikaTe


Bonjour mes amis! Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS. J'espère qu'ils vous plairas comme moi j'ai eu grand -petit- plaisir a l'écrire.  
Bonne lecture Mina-sama!

Attention, lemon!

* * *

Je ne voulais pas y aller. Si j'aurais su ce qui m'attendait, jamais je n'aurais mit les pieds là-bas. Je me fais simplement traîner vers un bar spécial. Si j'aurais su que je le re-verrais après tant d'années... J'en avais oublié son nom, son visage et le son de sa voix. Seule le visage de sa mère m'est resté gravé.

"Aller Naruto! On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir!

- Pour aller voir des filles sans cervelle, non merci!

- Il y aura sûrement des beaux garçons, Naru. Me fit Kiba

- Mais... Le Speed-dating (Signifiant Rencontre rapide) n'est pas fait seulement pour les filles?

- Celui-la est mixte. Me dit Hinata.

- On l'a choisi exprès pour toi. Dit Kiba en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hinata et Kiba, sont fiancés et doivent se marier dans quelques semaines. C'est aussi mes meilleurs amis. Pour eux, il est inacceptable que je vienne seul à leur mariage. Ils savent également pour mes penchants sexuels. Heureusement que lorsque je leur ai dit, ils ne m'ont pas rejeté. J'étais assez heureux ce jour là. Pour être honnête, c'est dur de trouver chaussure a son pied, si vous voyez se que je veux dire. Ce soir, m'a dit Kiba, nous rejoignions Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru. Hinata avait invité spécialement Téma et Shika. Sachant pertinemment les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Quand j'avais demandé au meilleur ami de Shikamaru, à savoir Ino, pourquoi ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, elle m'avait répondu d'un ton ironique "Galèèèèèère!" Et je me souviens que nous avions éclaté de rire. C'est le mot fétiche du concerné... Nous sommes arrivés à destination... Ah ouais? C'est dans une boite de nuit...? Je me retourna vers Kiba et lui posa un regard interrogateur. Il compris et soupiras. Hinata parla à sa place:

- Tu ne savais pas que les Speed-dating mixte se déroulais dans les Clubs de nuit...? (NDA: Ce qui en soit, est totalement faux! Enfin... Je croix...)

- A en croire sa tête, non.

Nous nous retournions vers la source de la voix

- Dégage de là. Je veux passer le Blondinet. Me fit l'homme

Si il y a bien une insulte à me transmettre, ce n'est pas "blondinet"... Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que être blond, est d'une raretée dans ce village. Je suis le seul VRAIS blond. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai les yeux bleus. Je suis le seul dans ce village à avoir ces deux caractéristiques. Il y a bien Ino mais, c'est une fausse blonde. Sa couleur est également très mal faite, puisque qu'on voit la racine de ses cheveux de couleurs rouge. Et donc, certaine fille craquent pour moi. Certaine? Toutes, oui! Ce sont de vrais cruches d'être attirer par mon physique de blond minable...L'insulteur reprit, me coupant net dans mes explications intérieure.

- T'es sourd ou quoi? Bouge.

Je me suis écarté, le laissant passer. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Je n'est déjà que peu d'ami et beaucoup d'ennemi –surtout les petits amis de certaines filles, pas la peine d'en ajouter un de plus sur la longue liste. Je pris énormément sur moi. Ce type aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux corbeau ne m'inspirait que dégoût et aucun respect de ma part ne lui serait démontré. Bon, je l'ai laissé passer... Juste par courtoisie! Kiba m'a regardé Grands yeux ouvert avec cet air de qu'est-ce-que-t'as-fait-pour-ne-pas-lui-sauter-dessus? Hinata fut la première à réagir:

-Narutoooo! Tu fais d'énorme progrès! Je suis ravie!

- Mais...! Ca ne va pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus? (NDA: Bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose...)

Hinata le gratifia d'une jolie baffe derrière la tête. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à se retourner vers sa future épouse et à protester. Nous avons rit avant d'entrer. L'odeur de la fumé de tabac me prit aussitôt le nez. Horrible odeur qu'est la cigarette! Nous avons aperçus l'ananas de Shika. Ce fruit n'est autre que ses cheveux. Nous les avons rejoints. Il n'y avait que le bruit des personnes qui parlaient entre elles. Soudain, je me mit a regarder les tables disposées en cinq ranger horizontale, et de six petites tables ranger en verticale. Il y aurait donc 30 personnes ici ce soir. Quelques personnes etait déjà assis sur ces tables, sûrement les personnes qui ne bougeront pas de leur place. _Les fainéants_ ... Ai-je pensé. Je soupirai de mécontentement tandis que nous disions bonjour à notre petite bande.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici, moi...?

- Ne te plaint pas, Temari. Je suis dans la meme galère que toi... J'aimerais dormir moi...

- Vous êtes irrécupérable les gars... Ai-je dit en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Soyez un peu plus optimiste, on vous a réunit. A commenté Hinata, sourire au lèvres.

Temari et l'ananas ont détourné le regard, de légères rougeurs sur leurs joues. Mon regard se posa sur Gaara, qui, jusque la, n'avais dit aucun mots. C'etait plutôt inquiétant, surtout qu'il lançais des éclairs en direction de Shikamaru et sa soeur. _Trop protecteur..._ Ai-je penser.

-Yo' Gaara, ai-je tenté pour dissiper cette ambiance pesante, tu vas bien?

- Oui.

- Euh... Quoi de neuf a me raconter?

- Rien.

- Comment ça c'est passer chez toi avec le retour de Kankuro ?

- Bien.

Décidément, cette discutions ne mène à rien ! Je soupirai encore, et Kiba m'en fit la remarque.

- Tu soupires depuis un moment, Naruto. Y a un blême ?

- Non aucun...

- Chérie, il est juste pressé de commencer le jeu. Réagie Hinata au bras de son copain.

- T'as raison! A t-il répondit en riant. Impatient le Naruto...?

- Pas du tout! Ai-je hurlé, m'attirant tout les regards.

- Naruto, t'as un mec qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, tu le connais ? Me demanda Shikamaru.

Je le regarda et je vit le type désagréable de toute à l'heure. Il me fit un sourire des plus moqueur. Il a le don de me foutre en rogne...!

- Oh! Mais c'est le mec de tout à l'heure, Naru! Me fit remarquer Hinata.

- Je sais, Hina...

- Et en plus il te regarde et te sourit... Me dit Temari, un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres.

- Il se fou de ma gueule surtout!

- Je lui en foutrais bien une dans la gueule a celui la...

- Kiba, soigne tes paroles!

- Désolé, Hinata...

- Dite, vous ne le reconnaissez pas...?

- Devrions nous, Gaara? Demanda sa soeur

- Un peu, oui. C'est le nouveau du lycée. Le mec faisant partie de la famille la plus riche de Konoha et des alentours. C'est le cadet des fils, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Uchiwa...? Je connais ce nom... Mais oui! J'ai pivoté vers mes amis, afin de les regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis Gaara, ai-je commencé, c'est pas le même nom du mec qui fait la une des magasins people ? Ce célèbre chanteur, Itachi Uchiwa.

- Si, c'est l'aîné. Répondit celui-ci.

- Attendez... commença Hinata, jusque la resté dans le silence, C'est vraiment Sasuke Uchiwa...?

- Euh... Apparemment, ai-je répondu. Pourquoi ?

- Oh putain! Cria la jeune fille

- Et c'est moi qu'on demande de surveiller le langage...? Demanda Kiba, amèrement

- Tu le connais, Hinata? A demandé Shika

- Bien sûr! C'est le mec qui chante dans ce célèbre groupe connu dans toute la ville! "Fantôme de la nuit"!

- Oui, j'ai oublié de le mentionner. A dit Gaara

- Sérieux?! Ai-je demandé. C'est mon groupe préféré...! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu... _Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... Malgré que son air mais étrangement familier. L'aurais-je déjà vu... ?_

- C'est impardonnable, pour un de mes fans...

Je me suis retourné, étant en face à mes amis. Je fit front à ce chanteur ténébreux, accoudé à la barricade juste devant moi. Mais avant de pouvoir prendre la parole, une voix s'éleva dans l'air. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge était debout, sur l'estrade et tenait un micro. Sasuke partit s'asseoir a une des tables. Ce n'est pas vrai... Je vais me le coltiner pendant quelque temps...!

- Bonjour à tous, célibataire cherchant l'amour.

Soudain, dans la salle, une voix cria un "ou pas" et fini par se faire éjecter par les "gros bras". Cela nous fit rire tous.

- Je reprends... Je suis Karin, c'est moi l'organisatrice de ce Speed-dating spécial. Car celui-ci est mixte! Mais vous le saviez déjà. Je dit mixte parce que cette fois, à la table ou vous vous asseyerez, vous pourrez rencontrer des filles comme des garçons! Mesdames et Messieurs les homosexuelles, cette soirée est faite pour vous! A t-elle dit en ayant un sourire énorme sur le visage.

Son expression ne m'a guère plus, mais je ne fis rien, la laissant terminer son monologue déjà barbant.

- je vous rappelle les règles: Vous choisissez la table qui vous parlent le plus en premier. Vous avez 7 minutes pour vous connaître! Attention, aucune adresse, aucun mail et autres numéros de téléphone ne doit être échangé! Vous ne devez pas dire où vous travailler! Une fois les 7 minutes terminé, une cloche retentiras pour vous annoncer la fin de votre "entretient". Il faudra donc vous lever, écrire sur une feuille, que votre premier "rendez vous" vous fourniras, dire si, oui ou non, vous souhaité revoir la personne ultérieurement. Une fois tous les entretiens finis, vous nous rapporterez vos feuilles et nous regarderons celle et ceux qui veulent se revoir mutuellement. Cest-à-dire que si l'autre personne a dit "Non", alors que vous "oui", et bien le "non" l'emporte. Mesdames et Messieurs qui sont déjà aux tables savent comment ils doivent procéder pour les feuilles. Voila! Prenez place a vos tables mes amis! En espérant que la chance soit avec vous! Bonne soirée a vous tous!

Les trente personnes présentes lui dirent un merci en choeur. Je regardai Kiba et Hinata qui ne faisait, bien entendu, pas parti de ce jeu. Ce qui m'étonna c'est que je suis le SEUL à participer! Je vais tous les étrangler!

- Courage Naruto! Nous sommes avec toi! Me fit Kiba, riant a coeur joie

- Oui! Nous te regarderons...! Explosa a son tous Hinata!

- Et nous t'encouragerons lorsque tu seras avec ton idole! Me dit Temari en ferant un oeil.

Shikamaru et Gaara se mit à rire également.

- Salle traître! Ai-je dit en m'enfuyant d'un pas nerveux vers ces tables.

Je m'assis sur la première d'entre elle. Je regarda mon premier rendez vous. Une jeune fille aux étonnants cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Je me suis noyé dans ses yeux émeraude. Ils sont si beaux...! La cloche retentie et nous pûmes commencer le Speed-dating. Je fut le premier à ouvrit la bouche.

- Bonjour...Euh... Comment appelles-tu?

- Je suis S-Sakura. Bafouilla t-elle. E-et toi...?

- Naruto.

Je ne lui portais aucun intérêt. Dans ses yeux, se lisaient l'admiration et l'envie. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de rouge. C'est pas vrais... Une autre fille superficielle... Mais, est-elle vraiment amoureuse de moi...?

- J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, Naruto! C'est très rare de voir ce genre de garçon ici, à Konoha. Tu es le seul que j'ai vu!

- C'est normal, je suis le seul... Ai-je répondu froidement, ayant compris qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'a mes cheveux.

- Ah... Euh... Tes yeux sont très beaux. D'un bleus océan!

- Merci mais je sais la couleur de mes yeux, tu sais...

Elle se sentait défaillir. J'étais méchant avec elle. Je devais m'excuser.

- Excuse moi d'être comme ça. Je n'ai jamais fait de Speed-dating alors, je ne sais pas trop comment on fait, ni même comment se comporter... Je te pris de m'excuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas! C'est de ma faute avec mes questions idiotes! Alors reprenons... Tu travailles?

- Euh... Je croyais que nous ne pouvions pas...

- Je t'ai juste demandé si tu travaillais...

- Ah ben... euh... non. Je suis lycéen. Dis-je en restant évasif

- Vraiment ?! Moi également! Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée...

- Tu es dans quelle section...?

- La médecine. Et toi?

- Moi je suis dans le domaine de la littérature. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous croisions pas. Lui répondis-je

- Oui mais, je t'aurais toute suite vu... Un être humain avec ces cheveux la, serais vite repéré.

- Tu as raison. Mais je pense que c'est normal. J'ai été beaucoup absent ces dernier mois pour raison personnelle.

- Oh... Je suis désolée... Me fit-elle. Ce n'est pas grave j'espère...?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Oh...

Soudain, la cloche retentit. Ma souffrance enfin libérée, que j'en commençais avec une autre... Elle me tendit un papier.

_Voulez-vous revoir: Sakura Haruno ? Oui ou non. _

Je m'empressa de cocher un non. Elle m'a l'air sympathique mais pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi. Puis Karin nous invita à changer de table, dans l'ordre d'une aiguille d'une montre. Je me retrouvai face à un homme cette fois ci. Si j'en croix la fiche, je me retrouve devant un certain Kakashi. Je me dépêcha de cocher immédiatement le non. Puis je pris place devant lui.

- Vous cochez déjà votre avis avant meme de me déjà...? Me demanda t-il, souriant faussement

- Euh... Non, je cochais pour la personne précédente. Lui mentis-je.

- Alors, comment vous appelez vous?

- Naruto et je vous pris de me tutoyer.

- Vous de même.

C'est quoi cette conversation d'aristocrate ?! Je n'ai que 17 ans ! Pas la peine de me vouvoyer !

- Vous êtes lycéen on dirais.

- Je refuse de croire que vo-... Tu l'as deviné. Ai-je rétorqué.

- Tu as raison. Je t'ai entendu.

- Ne devrais-tu pas te concentrer sur ton précédant seep-dating...?

- Si, mais tu semblais intéressant.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Ce type... On dirait un pervers... Je jeta un coup d'oeil à mes camarades qui se foutais carrément et ouvertement de moi, m'attirant toutes l'attention avec leur "Blondinet" et autre caractéristiques que seul moi comportait. Il rigolait a gorge déployée.

- Ce sont tes amis...?

- Malheureusement...

- Ils ont l'air sympas.

- Ils le sont.

- Mais ils se fiche de ta poire...

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. De toute façon ils le font tout le temps... Je soupirais en disant cela, puis je repris. Ce que j'aimerais être avec eux, la! Et pas ici avec ce foutu truc qui ne sert a rien qu'à perdre son temps...!

- C'est gentil... M'a dit Kakashi, détournant le regard, vexé.

Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, Kakashi...

Le reste se passa dans un silence palpable. J'écoutais les conversations qui fusaient dans la grande salle. Mon regarde s'arrêta sur mon chanteur préféré, à savoir, Sasuke. Une fois la cloche retentit, je me leva d'un bond et dit au revoir, poliment à ce type aux cheveux argentés, qui ne me répondit pas. Quelle mauvaise fois!

Je poursuivie sur la table d'a coté. Encore un mec. Un type habillé d'un survêtement vert, une coupe au bol avec des cheveux noir et un sourire à vous éblouir m'accueilla très chaleureusement. Le courant passait très bien entre nous. Nous avions meme rit sur des trucs anodine. C'etait un chic type, malgré son tempérament de feu! Nous nous sommes promit mutuellement que nous nous reverrons a la sortie - pour être ami, rien de plus. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je lâcha un soupire de mécontentement et sourit au garçon.

_ Voulez-vous revoir: Rock Lee ? Oui ou non. _

Je m'empressa de cocher le « Oui » sur la feuille et fit un énorme sourire plein de sincérité à Lee. Qui me le rendit en un flash de luminosité qui me fit rire. Je m'assit a la table suivante, étrangement plus éloigné que les autres, bien plus éloigné. Je regarda le type en face de moi, et je cru tomber de ma chaise. Devant ce trouvait cet abrutie de Sasuke. Il me regarda moqueusement et me dit

- Je ne pensais pas te voir assis en face de moi.

- Je dois bien y passer... Répondis-je, mécontent.

- Tu n'as pas vu que cette table est réservée au gens qui le veulent...?

- Ah... Bon et bien, dis-je en me levant, Au revoir!

Je me suis retourné, mais déjà, toutes les places étaient prises... C'est horrible! Pourquoi Kami-sama (NDA: Qui signifie Dieu) me fait subir toutes ces choses...? Je me suis assis de nouveau sur la chaise en face de l'autre. Il me regardait, un sourire béa sur son visage.

- Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Me fit-il, moqueusement

- Je sais, merci

- Tu es drôle, Naruto. Dit-il en souriant, sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Il me déstabilisa un instant. Comment connaissait-il mon prénom...? En le regardant de près, il était assez beau. Ses traits fins était à la fois, virile et féminin. Ces yeux noirs lui donnaient un style de Ne-t'approche-pas-ou-je-te-mord-tendrement...

- Tu as perdu ta langue, le blond ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu veux...?

- Pourquoi...? Les blonds aux yeux bleus sont les plus beaux, et je peux dire que les personnes qui le disent n'ont pas tord. Ma dit-il en me relookans.

Non mais il pèse le poids de ses mots...? On ne dit pas cela à un inconnu !

- Déjà à cette époque, tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle comme ça...

- "Cette époque"...? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Franchement, tu es cruel... Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi...? Ca ne fait que 5 ans...

- Devrais-je me souvenir de quelque chose en particulier te concernant...?

- Bien sur que oui...! Tu as la mémoire bien sélective

Ignorant ses derniers mots, je dis

- Si j'en conclus bien, tu me connais, et cela remonta à 5 ans...?

- C'est bien cela. J'ai une idée, le blond. Commença t-il

Ce début de phrase m'énerva un peu plus.

- C'est quoi encore...? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Pour essayer de remette ta petite tête en place, Nous allons mutuellement nous poser des questions. Et on répond par OUI ou par NON. Facile, hein? Tu commences, OK ?

- Euh... Ai-je "dit" pas très convaincu de sa démarche.

- Aller, petit Blond. Courage.

- Ferma la, ou je vais vraiment t'en mettre une... Bon... Laisse moi réfléchir... Ca fait longtemps que tu chantes ?

- Oui.

- Hum... Et dans ce groupe, ça fait longtemps ?

Il prit une légère hésitation avant de répondre

- Oui

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous est jamais vu avant ? Toi et ton groupe

- C'est pas une questions ou je peux répondre correctement...

- Je reformule, ai-je reprit une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. J'en déduis que tu as emménager ici il n'y a pas longtemps? Vu que tu viens d'entrer dans le lycée.

- Non.

- Non...? Mais...! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant...! Bref... Passons.

Il me regarda, un air impassible sur son visage.

- Tu souris toujours très peu...? Ai-je demandé, énervé.

Il me sourit, et nia de la tête. Son sourire me transperça le coeur. J'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaître... Ce sourire me parlait... Je repris alors

- Tu ne souris qu'aux filles, c'est c'la ?

- Non.

- Au garçons alors ?

- Non.

- A qui alors ?! Me suis-je énervé. C'est vrai, tu ne peux répondre... Ben euh... Tu m'a déjà croisé au lycée ?

- Oh que oui!

- Seulement Oui ou non, on avait dit... repris-je.

- C'est la même chose... Tu as fini ?

- Euh... Ben... Ah! Tu trouve que mes questions ne servent a rien ?

Il soupira

- Oui.

Je me suis retenu de me lever et de l'étrangler. Mais il n'avait pas tort.

- J'ai fini, le

- "Le noir"...? Répéta t-il, curieusement

- Avoue que tu n'aimes pas, hein. Ai-je dit moqueusement.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est débile.

- C'est bon, ça va hein! Pose moi tes questions! Lui ai-je dit, furibond

- Très bien. J'en ai deux.

Il se leva et monta sur la table. Tout le monde nous regardaient a présent. Il se mit a croupit, juste devant moi. Je murmura doucement

- Descend de la table... Tu attires tout les regard...!

- Te souviens-tu de cette position et de ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite...? Me demanda Sasuke, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Je me leva et regarda la foule qui nous observaient attentivement, ainsi que mes amis se demandant, certainement, se qui se passait.

- Sasuke à juste dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, reprenez vos discutions s'il vous plait. Ai-je dit, un sourire charmeur sur mon visage.

A mon plus grand bonheur, tout le monde détourna le regard, je me retourna et m'assit à ma place. Sasuke n'avais pas bougé, et me regardait fixement en souriant sournoisement. Puis il me dit

- Tu avais réagit de la même façon, i ans, avec nos parents.

Il se pencha et pris en otage mes lèvres, légèrement entrouverte sous la coup de la surprise. Puis, tout me revint en mémoire. Il y a pas si longtemps que cela, mais qui me parait une éternité. Lui et moi, dans le jardin avec ses parents et les miens. J'avais 12 ans lorsque je l'ai connu. Ce type aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Ce teint aussi pale que sa mère. Ses traits fins et un visage angélique. C'etait LE garçon qui m'avait offert son premier baiser, dans la même position que Sasuke juste avant. Mais, les rôles etait inverser. C'etait moi, dans cette position et c'etait moi, qui avait pris les devant. J'étais très entreprenant. Avant. Avant le décès injuste de mes parents. Avant le meurtre de ses parents par le père de celui-ci. Le père de Sasuke.

Le baiser fut rompu par le noiraud. Il se retiras de la table et me regarda dans les yeux. Attendant quelque chose.

- Tu t'ai souvenu... Enfin... Ma dit-il dans un souffle.

- O-où...ce trouve ton... ton père...? Ai-je dis, le regard dans le vide.

Les larmes me débordaient déjà des yeux. La cloche sonnait enfin la rencontre. Sasuke, toujours debout, m'attrapa puis m'attiras dehors, sous le regard intrigué de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle. Une fois dehors, sous le ciel gris, Sasuke prit la parole.

- Fugaku est mort. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire...!

- M-mais... Il a tué mes par-

- Je sais! Mais je te demande de me faire confiance! Personnes dans ce bas monde ne te toucheras. Si jamais cela devait arriver, j'en ferais une affaire personnelle, croix moi!

- S-Sasuke... Je te retrouve enfin... Ton visage avait complètement disparue de mes souvenirs, tué par mes propres douleurs.

- Mais, plus maintenant. Me dit-il en souriant. Viens, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

- M-mais attend...! Je dois attendre Lee, le type que j'ai vu.

- Pas le temps. Viens!

Le ton autoritaire qu'il employa me fit changer d'avis immédiatement. Il me tira vers l'arrête de bus. Puis nous le prîmes jusque devant une immense maison. La demeure des Uchiwa. Je l'a reconnais très bien. Combien de fois je suis venu ici lors de mes fuites a l'orphelinat. J'ai été accueilli chez Hinata juste après mes fuites devenues trop répétitive. J'avais tant rêvé de revoir Sasuke sortir des immenses portes de la villa. Il me tira dans le jardin, ou régnait une certaine luminosité, grâce au lampion fixé au sol. Nous arrivions devant la cabane que nous nous amusions à construire avec mon père. Elle etait désormais terminé. Je souris comme un gros abruti. Sasuke monta dans l'arbre et m'invita à entrer. Apres s'être échangé quelque regard. Sasuke prit les devant et nous nous abandonnions au scènes les plus endiablées que le monde puisse connaître.

- Je te protégerais, Naruto.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke... Ai-je murmuré entre deux coup de bassin dans mon entre jambes.

Il se retiras de moi et s'allongea, reprenant tout les deux notre souffle.

- Que dois-je dire à tes amis pour qu'il me laisse ta main...? Demanda Sasuke, haletant.

- Il te l'a la-... T-tu veux te marier avec moi...?!

- Bien sur. Le mariage gay est autorisé. Si tu le veux, bien sur...

Je ne pouvais demander mieux. Quelques larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

- Tout va bien, Naru...?

- Oui...! Ce sont des larmes de joies!

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en se positionnant au dessus de moi. Je t'aime.

Il me pénétra doucement pour me faire profiter du plaisir que cela procurait. Il entreprit des va-et-vient qui me fit cambrer de plaisir. J'haletais, ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Sasuke accéléras la cadence ayant obtenu un accord de ma part. Il se vida en moi puis s'enleva et prit mon membre en bouche. Ses doigts habillent parcourait mon corps. Je gémis a chaque va-et-vient et rependu ma semence en lui. J'etait honteux de l'avoir fait. Au lieu de le recracher, Sasuke avala tout le contenu. Il s'approcha de moi et de mes lèvres qu'il prit aussitôt, arrivé ma hauteur. Je lui murmurais-je, juste avant de m'endormir

- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé...Je t'aime...

**Fin.**

* * *

Voila, ça seras tout pour cette fois. Bon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin mais... On va faire avec, hein xD

Un café, un repas, un commentaire ?

Ps: Nouveau record d'écriture! 5 heures d'affilées! (J'ai commencé vers 1 heure du matin... Il est 6 heures 24... Je vais me coucher! xD... Mais d'abord, je vais jouer un peu à The Legend Of Zelda OOT)

Bye bye! Et au plaisir de vous revoir dans mes prochaines fictions/OS


End file.
